


Where This Flower Blooms

by murderfuel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Death, Happiness before Pain, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi visit each other in the afterlife, finding themselves hurt with only each other for comfort
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Where This Flower Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Eight of HisoIllu Week!

Illumi woke in a field of beautiful flowers, head in a daze, thoughts foggy. What had happened? Why was he there? 

“You’re awake!” Hisoka beamed. He levitated in the air, looking down on Illumi. “That didn’t take long!” He commented, lowering to where Illumi was. Illumi’s head swirled with a variety of emotions, all of them confused. 

Hisoka sensed that Illumi was confused so he began to speak. “You’re dead. This is your own personal afterlife experience! Yay!” Hisoka clapped his hands together in excitement. 

This made sense, Illumi wasn’t in his normal attire, he sported a long white dress that flowed and showed off his best aspects. Hisoka was matching with him, though his dress was much more intricate and beautiful. He looked like an angel. Wings added on to the effect, glimmering and flashing beautiful pastels in the sunlight.

Illumi couldn’t help but stare at Hisoka in awe. Never before had he seen the clown in such an angelic light.

“Come on I have something to show you,” Hisoka held out his hand which Illumi took. Up they went, dresses billowing in the wind. They twist and turned, admiring the garden below them. Cherry blossom trees showed the way to a small, remote area.

A fountain sat in the center of the area, two stone statues held their hands out and cerulean water trickled off of them into a large pool beneath. Hisoka sat on the fountain edge pulling Illumi onto his lap.

“How did I die?” Illumi asked. The question had been itching at his brain for the past few minutes and he craved an answer.

“You died as a loyal man; when given the choice between betraying your family and dying you chose death. I was there. I watched as that creature ripped you apart. But, I don’t want to speak about that. This is supposed to be a time of peace and serenity,” Illumi frowned, he wanted to hear his entire death. Every little gruesome detail.

Hisoka’s face grew dark as his face began a ghastly white, he was reaching the end and he knew it.“Illumi I’m fading away from you. Can I have this one hug?” Hisoka looked up at Illumi with tears welling in his eyes. Sadness licked at his heart; grief and sorrow overcoming him. Illumi would forget all about Hisoka within hours after his death, they always did.

“What do you mean? You wouldn’t leave me with no reason,” Illumi knew that the words that escaped from his pretty little lips were lies. Hisoka, in life, left everything and everyone without so much as a second thought.

“I’m dead as well. I can’t hold up for much longer. The last of my aura is being used up. I’ll be gone in minutes.” 

“Oh,” Illumi shuddered at the thought of Hisoka dying, slipping away from him, leaving him all alone. 

Muscular arms wrapped around Illumi as Hisoka lost himself in him. Hisoka’s head burrowed into the crook of Illumi’s neck. Tears streamed down Illumi’s face; the realization that this was the last time he would ever get to hold Hisoka, love Hisoka, was dawning on him.

Illumi’s arms wrapped around Hisoka’s waist as he pulled the man in closer. Neither of them dared speak in worries that it would ruin the moment. Their bodies did all of the talking they needed.

“Don’t leave me,” Illumi sobbed, body shaking at an erratic pace. He couldn’t lose the one man he loved more than anything. The one person outside of his family that he could count on.

“I don’t want to. I’m going, Illumi. I can’t stop it.” Hisoka cried into Illumi’s chest. “I don’t want to fucking go.”

Illumi couldn’t bear this; them dying, losing each other. 

“Speak to me as you go,” Illumi commanded, voice stern.

“Why speak when I can touch you?” Hisoka gave a playful smile as he pressed his soft lips to Illumi’s. Their kiss was deep and passionate; filled with the pure knowing of how it would be their last. They’d pulled away, small smiles plastered on their faces.

In living they never would’ve acted like this, in such a pleasant and kind manner. But they were dead and nobody was there to experience it between the two of them. It was a secret they would hold forever until the very end.

Hisoka wiped his eyes on his dress sleeves, smearing the drawn teardrop. 

“I want to stay with you forever,” Illumi said, resting his head on Hisoka’s broad shoulder.

“Same,” They sat in silence, gazing at the setting sky. Cheerful butterflies flew around them, wings flapping in excitement. One landed on Hisoka’s pointer finger and he showed it to the crying Illumi.

“This butterfly is like you in away. It’s dark on the outside, the kind of animal you would want to stay away from you, but on the inside, I’m sure it’s sweet like candy.” The butterfly swirled with dark shades of black and grey, wings pointed and sharp. Illumi’s cheeks flushed a deep rose in embarrassment. Hisoka knew all the right things to say to him. 

“Stop,” Illumi laughed, kissing Hisoka’s neck, nipping at the skin.

“Whatever you say,” Hisoka lifted Illumi, spinning in a circle. As his dress whished and whoosed in the air, Illumi felt true joy. He hadn’t felt nearly this happy in life. This was a change in pace; lighthearted and fun to distract from the darkness that lay beneath. They were dying but living.

Illumi held onto Hisoka’s hands as they collapsed onto the field in a fit of giggles. He rolled on top of Hisoka, kissing him ever so passionate, lips and tongues coming together.

Suddenly, Hisoka shook with tears and pain. “I’m going Illumi. I’m almost gone.” He cried, his words coming out in pained breaths.

Illumi gripped onto Hisoka’s hand, finger interlocking. “I’m here for you. It’s okay.” Hisoka continued to cry, his face a blurred mess of pastel colours. His dress was rumpled and ruined, just as he was about to be.

“It’s okay,” Illumi repeated as Hisoka faded out of the dream. Illumi smiled, knowing that soon, he would be gone as well. Ceasing to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews appreciated!


End file.
